Gingerman
by sailor stararies
Summary: Based on thetouched byan angel episode,"God bless the child." Andrew is on assignment ,what happens if the assignment gets the better of him? Read and review, please.
1. A job and feelings

I sat there as I watched her sing ,_Do you know what it means to miss New Orleans_. I swirled the ginger ale in my glass as Louis belted out the final notes.

I watched as our eyes met, and she smiled a sly grin.

"She's smiling, huh?''

"Yeah.'' I said shooting my drink as she neared.

"Hiya ,Canada. How ya doing?''Canada Lee smiled as Sidney Poitier came over.

"Hello Miss Billie.''

"Hi.''

"Oh Billy this is Sidney Poitier.''Lee said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Lady Day.''

"Whose this fella? He doesn't look like he's from around here?'' Billie said finally noting my presence. The other men nodded and said hello.

"This is Andrew. He's our new Pianist.'' Lee said as Ella began to sing _Someone to watch over me_.

I watched as Billie hummed the tune and began to sing softly as she sat down next to me.

"So how did you get in here?'' Billie asked seriously as she pulled out a cigarette out of my coat pocket, before sticking it in her mouth.

"Last time I checked this was an intergrated nightclub.'' I said as I offered her a light.

She cocked a grin as she looked at me.

"Whatcan you play?''

"Anything.'' He said ,eventhough he hadn't expected to play until tomorrow.

"Will you play?'' she asked her tone condesending.

"I said I can play anything?'' I said firmly,my tone equally matching her own.I didn't blame her for coming off as was tough skinned.

"Alright,hey Joe, get our friends over here some drinks.'' Lee said suddenly trying to relieve some of the tension. I stared at her before noting the magnolia in her hair was lopsided. It was a stupid observation, but it was noticeable._ that her favorite flower? _I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of clinking glasses. Billie sipped her drink, while I just sat there staring at the amber colored liquid.

"Whats the matter, sugar? Don't you drink?'' I was slightly taken back by the endearment. Nobody had ever called me sugar before.

"Um not really. I play better sober.'' I said simply as she chuckled.

"Well I'll call you Ginger man, since you love that ginger ale. You need a nickname in this joint anyhow.'' I couldn't help but smile at how her voice picked up some spice .

"Well lets see if that's true. We're up in a few.'' She said taking my hand and leading me to the side door leading to the stage. I watched her before making a sharp turn towards the piano as the lights began to dim.

The sound of clinking glasses and laughter stopped immediately as the lights dimmed. I stared at her ,trying to keep my mouth from gaping. She was wearing a dark blue dress, the fabric hugging her curves. I swallowed. She looked amazing. I was snapped out of my thoughts for the third time tonight , by Louis' final trumpet blast.

She turned back towards me giving me a sweet smile, before closing her chocolate colored orbs. She looked strangely ethereal the way the light illuminated her. Like an angel. She turned back opening her eyes as she began to sing _Them there eyes_.

_I fell in love with you the first time I looked into_  
_Them There Eyes_  
_And you have a certain lil cute way of flirtin'_  
_With Them There Eyes _

_They make me feel so happy_  
_They make me feel so blue_  
_I'm fallin', no stallin'_  
_In a great big way for you_  
_My heart is jumpin', you've started somethin'_  
_With Them There Eyes_

_You better look out lil brown eyes...if you're wise_  
_They sparkle_  
_They bubble_  
_They're gonna get you in a whole lot of trouble_  
_Oh baby...Them There Eyes_

I wanted to mentally curse,but I couldn' after all this time being on earth I couldn't. I wasn't raised to curse and I certainly wasn't about to now.

"Focus.'' I told myself as she continued. I focused solely on the piano keys as she finished her song. The crowd began applauding as the manager thanked everyone for coming . I got up as the crowds dispersed.

I spotted her not heading the dressing room ,but to the bar. I frowned. I didn't like seeing a woman drink. Correction: You don't like seeing her drink. You don't want her drinking. She's to beautiful to—

I caught myself, surprised at my behavior. I was acting like she was mine. Well she was my assignment anyway ,until Tess arrives.

"_She's a grown woman for petes sake! She's not a child.'' I thought as I walked towards the bar._

"You're a good pianist.'' She said her back towards me. She handed me a glass of scotch. I took it not caring if my senses were going to be cloudy later.I downed the drink, the liquid burning my throat. I remembered the main reason why I didn't touch the stuff. It hurt like hell.

"Another?'' she asked as her arm grazed mine.

"No just gingerale.''I said getting ahold of myself. I needed to focus on my assignment. I pulled out the money after I received my drink. She smiled watching me as I sipped my drink slowly despite wanting to chug it down.

"You certainly like gingerale.'' She said as I finished.

"Yeah.''

"Would you like to dance?'' I asked surprised that that had come out of my mouth.

She grinned before playfully chastising me.

"You are a bold white guy you know that?''

"Is that a yes or no?'' I asked a smile playing on my lips.

"Fine why not.'' She said sliding off her bar stool and following me onto the dance floor.

I cranked up the old record player, before taking her hand as _Blue Moon_ began to play.

The dancing was slow, as we made conversation.

"Is a magnolia your favorite flower?''

"Is ginger ale your favorite drink?'' she countered.

"Yes.''

"Then there's your answer.''

I chuckled.

"You sang beautifully.'' I whispered in her ear. She looked at me surprised.

"You really are bold, but thank you.''

"Sorry.''

"Don't be. I didn't know you liked chocolate colored women.''

"It was a compliment. I wasn't flirting.'' I said quickly, blushing.

"Really?'' she said a little crest fallen. I was surprised. She was upset?

"Not unless you want me to.'' I said smiling. Where in the world was I getting this boldness from? The liquor? What was I doing?

"Ok, Gingerman.'' She said as I spun her around. I could smell the perfume on her neck. Just then the music stopped. We both realized we were dangerously close, our bodies pressed against one another. I stepped back, tipping my porkpie hat.

"Thank you Miss Day for dancing with me.''

"Your welcome.'' She said trying her hardest not to be flustered.

'Um I'd better go, see you later Ginger man?''

"Um yeah. Sure.'' I said as I watched her walk to her dressing room.

"Well that was interesting.'' Joe said surprised. I couldn't tell if he was mad or surprised.

"She never lets anybody dance with her, at least not white people.'' I mentally cringed. I hated to be reminded of that. For some reason I did.

"No kidding .'' I said as I walked out , heading to my hotel down the street.


	2. Unexpected visitors

I walked down the street, as the rain began to pour. I quickly sprinted towards the hotel room, the only black owned hotel in the city. I walked into my hotel room, eager to take a shower and get some sleep.

_What in the world possessed you to even say that?_

_Why are you so enamored by her? _I thought as I ran my fingers through my wet hair.

I closed my eyes, picturing hers and I shuttered. I didn't know if I shuttered out of excitement or fear. What in the world was going on with my emotions?

+I dried myself off, before changing into pajama pants. I flopped on the bed, not enjoying the lack of A/C.

"Miss day! Wh-what are you doing here?''

"You left this at the bar. I figured you didn't want to lose it.'' She said handing over a pair of glasses.

"Those aren't mine.''

"Oh sorry.''

"Would you like to come in?''

"Sure.''

"I thought you went home?'' I said pulling on a shirt.

"No. Its rather lonely at home.'' She said sitting at the desk.

"Ginger man, thank you for playing tonight.''

"You're welcome, Miss Day.'' I said smiling at her. At that moment I towered over her pressing my lips against hers. I felt her stiffen up, before I parted realizing what I had just done.

"I'm sorry.''

"Um, well wow. I'm surprised.''

"That's a first.'' I joked smiling.

"Um I'd better go Andrew.''

"Billie—'' I said grabbing her wrist.

"Why did you-''

"I don't know.'' I admitted truthfully.

"Don't get me wrong. Your company is nice, but—ugh!Call me crazy,but do you have this odd feeling we're drawn to one another?'''' she said before slumping down onto the chair.

"I don't follow.''

"I know you wouldn't hurt me.''

"I'm not trying to. I don't have any desire to do so.''

"Why do I feel so comfortable around you?''

_I'm angel and I'm trying to protect you._

"I'm a musician. We have something in common.'' I said simply backing up into the wall.

'' I promise not to lay a finger on you without your permission.'' I added quickly.

"You're not like all the other guys. I don't know how to explain it. I can sense something good in you. That and the fact your a gentlemen.'' She said laughing a little after.

"Andrew, I like you a lot, but it's dangerous.''

"Then I'll protect you.''

"Andr-'' Billie said before being cut off. I kissed her again, pulling her close. All protest stopped, all I felt was her against me. I kissed her, with wild abandon, despite that voice in my head staying no. I wanted her to know she wasn't alone. She was never alone. She gave in, pulling me by my shirt before slowly pushing me down onto the bed. She unbuttoned my shirt, kissing me.I wrapped my arms around her, just as she parted for air.

I bolted up awake. I wiped my forehead. It was all a dream. I groaned angrily at the sight of my erection and then I saw it. A pure white magnolia on the night stand. _Oh no._

I closed my eyes, praying that it was a figment of my imagination. I snapped them open. The flower was still there.

"Andrew, you're the angel of death for Pete's sake and you've just come to the realization that you—''

I trailed off.

"I'm kissed Billie Holiday.'' I groaned again before trying to ignore my human desires. It was going to be a long day as I got up. I got up and walked towards the park down the street. I needed something to do. I wasn't about to go near the bar just yet. It was just starting to drizzle as I entered the park.

"Hello Andrew.'' I turned to find Tess in a red 1940s dress, and holding a beige umbrella.

"Tess?''

"You've got some explaining to do.''she said angrily

I swallowed nervously..

"Well?'' Tess said waiting for my response.


	3. Tess'warning and meetings

"What ever do you mean?'' I said putting on my best Monica impression.

"Don't play innocent with me, Mr. Angel of Death. You kissed your assignment and If you remember what I told Monica on the previous assignments. The human heart is breakable!'' Tess snapped.

"Um, please tell me that's all I did.'' I muttered sheepishly.

"What do-You don't remember anything?''

"Just kissing her. I –I don't remember anything, Tess. Look I'm sorry .I just-she's got a hold on me. Something about her is drawing me to her.''

"Well you'd better figure out what and avoid that at all cost.''

"How?I'm her pianist!'' I snapped.

"I don't know, but you'd better. You know better than to fraternize with the assignment.''

"What are you doing here anyway?''

"I have to deal with your assignment in a little while. Until then don't do anything stupid.''

"And F.Y.I you two kissed and that was it. She won't remember anything until you tell her.''

I silently thanked god for saving me from public humiliation from my supervisor.

"No fraternizing, Understand?''

"I understand.'' I said silently.

"Now I'm going to check on Monica.''

I stayed away from the club for as long as I could. I entered around 9.I was immeaditly greeted by Joe.

"Hey Day needs you.'' I felt my blood go cold.I didn't want everyone knowing what had happened.

"She said it was urgent. Something about playing tonights.''

"Thanks.'' I said walking to her dressing room. I felt my heart pound. She was dressed in a dark purple dress. I wanted her right there.

"Billie?'' I said entering.

"Hi, Gingerman. How are you?'' She was drinking something.

"Want some?Relax its gingerale.''

"No I'm good. Um about last night—'' I said trailing off as I saw her face. Her right eye was black. I tilted her chin up doing a double take. How could anyone hurt a lady or another person for that matter? I had seen this before when I had first officially met her days before my first meeting with Lee and Poitier.

"I know.''

"If they c all you a lady they oughta treaty like one.''' I said seriously. She smiled sadly, before looking back at the mirror.

"I guess I've got bad luck with men.'' I wanted so badly to just take her in my arms and hug her.

She covered her eye with foundation, before I saw her pull out a needle. I swallowed painfully.

"Nasty habit.'' I commented

"Yeah, I know. I need to get some reefer. I can't do it tonight.''

"What do you mean?''

"I can't. I was able to sing after getting a fix. I need some reefer to sing tonight.'' She explained. Istared back at her, as if she were a disgusting bug. Then it finally fit together. Her eyes had been glassy last night and she had been abnormally calm. The drugs were doing it. It wasn't because she was fearless, she had the drugs in her system!

"No Lady , you don't need that stuff.''

"Andrew. I know you have connections.'' She said grabbing onto my tux.

"Do I look like the type to have connections?''

"No but then again look at me. And besides Lady always relies on her piano man to hook her up.''

"I know you can get me some drugs.''

"You don't need them. You've got me!''

"Andrew,now your crazy.''

"I'm serious! Just look at me when your singing.''

"Look Gingerman, I know you have connections.''

"Billie!''

"Lets see if you have as good of connections as you are at messin' with them keys.'' She spat.

"Billie.'' I whispered soothingly.

"Just get me what I need and bliss'll sing that song real pretty for ya.''she said touching my cheek with her fingertips.

"Fine.'' I said defeated.

"Billie before I go, I'll say this. I-I love you.'' I said kissing her full on the mouth before walking out. I could hear _Them there Eyes._

I leaned against the wall tears threatening to bubble over. I remembered her singing that song the first day I got there. She kept turning and looking back at me. It felt like she and I were the only two people in the world. I loved that song. She was talking to me and only me whenever she sang that song and vice versa.

"Andrew you deal with her.'' Leo, her manager said. I entered with a box of gardenias. Needless to say she was pissed. She had a busted gin bottle, probably given to her by the manager to keep her calm.

"No! I need the stuff!'' she screamed as glass shattered.

"Gingerman.'' She said .I noticed she hadn't said my nickname with her usual spice. She was probably still in shock at my kissing her.

"You said you'd help me and I believed you.''

"Help is on the way, Billie.'' I said trying to calm her.

"Here. Give me that you'll cut yourself.'' I said taking the bottle.

"Cut? Every note, word of that song is like a sharp piece of glass. I can't sing it unless I get some help.'' Billie said crying. I walked over to hug her just as I heard a knock on the door.

Tess walked in.

"This is it?''

"Um this is my friend Tess. I'll leave you alone. I believe you have some private business to attend to.'' I said simply walking out.


	4. pep talk and kisses

"Andrew, I can't do this.''

"Yes you can. Remember what Tess told you, Lady. God is here. With god your never gonna walk alone. You'll never sing alone.'' I said reassuringly. I kissed her on the cheek. I turned and did the hardest thing so far in all my years as an angel—I walked away until it was time to go on stage.

The night went well, she sang her song, happy she had gotten applause much to her surprise.

I stood outside her dressing room as the crowds dispersed talking about the song. I waited a bit before entering.

"Hi Gingerman.''

"Hi Lady.'' I said sweetly.

"Andrew, I heard you were leaving .''

"I am.''

"So soon?''

"I have to,besides just keep doing what you're doing and you'll be fine.'' I said smiling. Billie stood up, before kissing me. I could taste chocolate on her lips and ginger ale as the kiss parted,Billie resting her head on my shoulder,as _I'll be seeing you _played on the record player.

"_I'll be seeing you/In all the old familiar places/That this heart of mine embraces/All day and through.'' _She sang to me. I smiled continued to dance until the song ended._  
_

"I don't leave until Tommorrow.'' I said. Billie smiled. She pushed me into the chair.

'Good. I'd like you to stay with me.''She said kissing me. I felt my resistance leaving my body swiftly and I didn't care. I pulled her onto my lap gently and all the world became forgotten.


	5. Anger and advice

I sat on the limb of my favorite tree. It had been two weeks since I had left Greenwich Village and Billie. I kept myself preoccupied with other assignments, but I never forgot her. I felt the warm breeze race through the trees, encasing me in the smell of lavender and - magnolias.

_"I have to,besides just keep doing what you're doing and you'll be fine.'' I said smiling. Billie stood up, before kissing me. I could taste chocolate on her lips and ginger ale as the kiss parted, Billie resting her head on my shoulder, as __I'll be seeing you __played on the record player._

_"__I'll be seeing you/In all the old familiar places/That this heart of mine embraces/All day and through.'' __She sang to me. I smiled continued to dance until the song ended._

_"I don't leave until tommorrow.'' I said. Billie smiled. She pushed me into the chair._

_'Good. I'd like you to stay with me.'' She said kissing me. I felt my resistance leaving my body swiftly and I didn't care. I pulled her onto my lap gently and the entire world became forgotten._

"Andrew, are you ok?'' Monica asked appearing beside me. I snapped my eyes open.

"Ye-Yeah.''

"Andrew?'' Monica drawled unconvinced.

''I don't know.'' I admitted running my fingers through my hair.

"Wanna talk about it?''

"Remember my assignment?''

"Mmmhmm.''

"I kissed my assignment.''

"Really? Is that why you're all dark and moody.''

"I'm not dark and moody.'' I said smiling a bit.

"I'm wondering if I'm in love thats all. I think I am, but I'm not sure. I kissed her. All I know is every time I think about her I can't stop. I see her singing and smiling at me.''

"You're in love.''

"Oh then It's simple. I'm in love with a woman whom I can't love because of time and space and frankly because I can't.'' I said rather bitterly.

"Andrew, then what in the world are you doing sitting here, go after her.''

"Monica—''

"Andrew, if you love someone you take a chance! Sitting here mopping isn't gonna help. ''

"Find her.'' Monica said as she disappeared.

I sighed.

"Andrew?''

"Raphael?'' I said appearing on the ground in front of him.

"You've got an assignment. You need to assist someone in going home.'' For the first time I didn't want to be on assignment.

"Not now.''

"Last time I checked you didn't decide if you could pass up an assignment because of hormones, Andrew.'' Tess said out of nowhere.

"Tess please, please don't lecture me how important my job is because I know. I've been doing it for a very very long time.'' I snapped surprising Gloria who had also appeared.

"Whats wrong with Andrew?''

"He broke a rule.'' Tess explained. I scoffed. I certainly wasn't the first. Tess glared.

"What rule?'' Gloria asked.

"I fell in love with a human being who I am never going to see again. Now everybody please leave me alone.'' I cried angrily before meeting face to face with Tess.

"Well to bad. You need to handle the assignment .''

"Tess, let Henry handle it!'' I screamed at the lady before disappearing quickly.

"What just happened?'' Gloria asked slightly confused.

"Andrew has just gone AWOL .'' Monica said to Gloria.

"I don't blame him.'' Raphael said coming to my defense.

"What?'' Tess growled angrily.

"I don't. The guy is in love. Being in love makes your emotions do crazy things, especially if you can't see the person. I should know I've seen it and dealt with it when I first realized I was in love with Gloria.'' Raphael said reminding Tess of how mad she had been when she had caught them kissing.

"Well Shakespeare did say, Absence makes the heart grow fonder.'' Monica said sitting in the grass.

"Give him time. He's in a lot of emotional pain.''

"Fine.'' Tess said throwing her hands up as she slowly disappeared.

"I'm gonna find Andrew.'' Raphael said.

"Should I stay here?''

"Please. I think he needs to hear this from a person who's been in his shoes.'' Raphael said simply before disappearing.

"Thought I'd find you here.'' Raphael said looking out at the ocean.

"Hey.'' I said flatly as I watched the wave's crash.

"If it's any consolation, I approve of your relationship.''

"She'll get over it.''

"Really when? When hell freezes over?'' I asked, my voice laced with sarcasm.

"Hey it's a lot sooner than you think.''

"Why help me?''

"In case you forgot I've been in your shoes. I'm technically married to the angel that was formed from cherry blossoms.'' Raphael said simply sitting down.

"So tell me about her. ''

"Rap—''

"Did I mention I'm technically a love doctor.'' I sighed. Better to tell him than any other angel.

"What's there to tell . She's got the prettiest brown eyes. She has curled black hair and she sings like an angel.''

"You left out the part about her being Billie Holiday.''

"I didn't notice. I really didn't. '' I said getting up, as I walked in feeling the warm water against my feet.

"When did you realize you were in love with Gloria?''

"When I began to notice little things about her and when I could be myself around her.''

"You?''

"I loved how she had this tough exterior and yet she was still this beautiful lady. For some reason we don't need to talk a lot. Each other's presence is enough.'' I laughed.

"I'm not making any sense am I?''

"You are. Many relationships are so strong that the couples don't need words to convey their feelings.'' Raphael explained.

"Go talk to her. Henry will take over until you come back. Now go.''

"Thanks for the chat.''

"Go get her.''

"Raphael—''

"Less talking more go! By order of the love doctor.''


	6. Chats , love and arguments

"Andrew.''

"Billie. How's business?''

"Great.''

"Came here to play tonight?''

"No I don't want to steal the show from your new pianist.'' I said simply.

"Well I'm going to perform and after we can talk.''

I waited for her in her waiting room. She entered smiling slyly.

"Its kinda odd seeing you in something other than a tux.''

"In a bad way?''

"No. It's just—I can't describe it.''

"Well if its any consolation, I want to see you in something other than that dress.'' I said ,my human desires taking control. She smiled, beckoning me, with a come hither finger. I promptly obeyed, scooping her up and kissing her passionately.

* * *

"Mr. Andrew, do you need anything?'' Peter, the manager asked as we entered out of the rain.

"No, thank you though.''

"Hiya Miss Holiday.''

"Hiya Peter.'' Billie said following quickly behind. I unlocked the hotel room entering. As soon as she entered, I pressed her against the wall, kissing her everywhere. She began unbuttoning my shirt, as I ran my hands down her waist.

"Eager aren't we?''

"I was gonna say the same thing about you?'' Billie teased as I kissed her neck.

"You taste so good. It's driving me crazy, Billie.'' I said hoarsely. I carried her towards the bed before removing her clothing. Soon I wasclinging to her naked form. My human desire took over as I entered her.

We both groaned with pleasure. I bit down onto Billie's shoulder, causing her to cry out with pleasure.

"You feel so good.''

"Andrew, move please.''

"Oh Andrew!'' She kept saying over and over.I took my time, or rather tried to. I didn't want to hurt her.

"You're not gonna hurt me baby.''

"You sure?''  
"go faster,please.''

"Relax we've got all night.'' I said kissing her neck. I sped up the pace feeling that wonderful tightness in my stomach, like a coil waiting to release.

"Baby, I'm close.''

"I know. I am too. Make me feel real good, baby.'' I did as commanded making love to my lady.

* * *

I woke up, the sun filtering through the window. I turned to find she was still asleep. She looked beautiful. Her hair was messy and cascading. I watched her chest rise and fall.

"I love you.''

"I love you too.''

"I take it you came for a visit.''

"Mmmhmm. I'll try to visit more often. I'm sorry, but my work has me all over the place.''

"Andrew what is your work?'' I blew out a nervous sigh.

"I'm the angel of death.''

"What?''

"I show up and bring the dying to heaven. I'm an angel.''

"Why am I surprised? You probably work with Tess. Am I right?''

"Mmhmm.'' I said unsure of how she was gonna react.

"I never thought I'd be friends with an Angel much less fall in love with one.''

"So will you be there when I die?''

"I promise. I however hope that you live a long and wonderful life.'' I said as I watched her face change.

"Andrew how is this gonna work?''

"What do you mean?''

"This. I wanna marry you. I really do, but I can't.''

"Lady—''

"It's not just about my race isn't it?''

"You're an angel, Andrew. An angel!'' she said wrapping her robe around her body.

"Billie.'' I said walking towards the window.

"I know this isn't easy.''

"Andrew. For my sake and yours I think it's best if we don't see each other.''

"What?'' I said taken back.

"It wouldn't work out. Go find another angel. You'll be happier.''

"I want you. I'll do anything to make that happen.''

"You aren't gonna be happy with me, baby. You wouldn't give up being an angel.I wouldn't even do it. I've got to much baggage. No it's better if you go back home. And I stay here.''

"Billlie—''

"Look. Get the hell out! You and I wouldn't be able to match. Now go!'' she screamed. I looked at her before bitterly laughing.

"Fine. Since this obviously isn't going to work, I'll go! I hope your happy Billie.'' I yelled. I sighed before slowly disappearing. I walked once again along the beach. I was so angry.I knew Billie didn' couldn't loved , she had a point this seemed impossible. I had often contemplated becoming fully human like another angel. I had often wondered what it would be like being in love, with the possibility of a family and a wife.I couldn't livewithout Billie. I din't want to not wake up to her,every wonderful human sense,Iwanted every sense to be invadedby her.I came to the decision: I was going to become human.


End file.
